With the development of information and communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, various types of electronic devices are being developed as multimedia devices that provide diverse multimedia services. For example, the electronic devices provide diverse multimedia services such as messenger services, broadcast services, wireless Internet services, camera services, and music playback services. The electronic devices include high-performance processors to achieve high network speeds and have enhanced hardware specifications to more rapidly perform a variety of functions.
For example, the electronic devices may provide Peer to Peer (P2P) services for sharing content with a counterpart electronic device through a direct connection thereto and may function as a server that provides content to the counterpart electronic device as well as a client that receives content.
The electronic devices may reproduce multimedia content, such as videos provided from content servers, after completely receiving the multimedia content through a download method or while receiving the multimedia content through a streaming method. For example, in the download method, the electronic devices download all multimedia content and then start to reproduce the multimedia content, and in the streaming method, the electronic devices continuously reproduce multimedia content while the multimedia content is being sequentially received.
The Real-Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP) is a representative example of the streaming protocol, and a server creates a session while connecting with a client. The session is used to maintain the playback state of the client and changes according to the client's command, such as playback, pause, and stop. While the session is being maintained, the server transmits media data in units of packets and functions as a flow control for transmitting an appropriate quantity of packets according to playback speeds.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.